The Seeker of Knowledge
The Seeker of Knowledge takes place during the "Mythical Age" of Dragandr history, which is thought to be the period Drahgandos'Rah ruled before the First Dragandr Civil War. This fable is also thought to be the first in a possible trilogy of legends. Origin This tale was the most popular one out of a book of fables called "Frand's Fables". It's supposed to teach the moral that some things are not what we seem, and that sometimes all we must do is accept the life we live. Also, it's thought that the character in the story, Frodomus'Jorl, founded the House that the main characters in two legends are the heirs of. Story Once, in a time where the stars were bright and the land was lush, there was born a child by the name of Frodomus'Jorl. Frodomus was a very bright Dragandr for his age. He quickly learned to hunt and help sustain his family, as his father was a sickly man; and when his mother was too tired taking care of her husband, he read her a story. Humble and kind to all he meet, fate seemed to have chosen Frodomus to have a perfect life. He eventually used his brilliance to find a cure to his father's wasting disease, which earned him the title of "Great Healer". Over the years he continued to experiment and invent, creating many things to help his family, friends, and community. However; the one thing he didn't have was love. That is not to say that he recieved no infautuated souls. Oh he won many of those. But none of them loved him for him. No, they loved his fame and fortune, and wished to have it for themselves. Eventually, Frodomus was so sick of his lovestruck suitors that he became somewhat of a hermit. He lived alone in the forest, and only came out when he finished an invention. But one day, a Dragandr girl by the name of Amadis'Vael became lost in the woods where Frodomus lived. Not knowing her way, she was attacked by vicious animals. Fortunantly; Frodomus was walking by, and was able to fend of the beasts. Taking the lady into his home, he cared for her. As he helped heal her wounds, they would talk. Frodomus found Amadis quite intresting, as she brought up many topics and discussions that he never thought to talk about. She, in turn, was amazed at Frodomus' complex personality and persona. So it was that Amadis and Frodomus secrectly fell for each other. When her wounds were finally healed, she took leave, but not before giving him a bright yellow flower and a kiss goodbye. For days Frodomus lingered in thought, often twirling the flower he recieved absent-mindedly. Only when he realized that she never cared about his inventions did he finally go out. Travelling to Amadis' house, he asked for her hand in marriage, offering a ring shaped like the flower she had given him as a engagement ring. Overjoyed, she accepted. After many happy years together, and two children, Amadis passed away. She had caught a plague not even Frodomus could heal. Depressed, Frodomus went deeper and deeper into his studies. Eventually, he became such a good healer he could bring back Dragandr from almost death. But he wished to achieve the formula to the ultimate healing. To bring back souls from the dead. After a long time, he discovered a way to beat Death itself in order to learn the secrects of immortality. Travelling to Mt. Raven'Shorn, he climbed near it's peak, and challenged Death to a battle. A warrior in white appeared instead, and warned Frodomus of such foolishness. But Frodomus was beyond convincing, and the warrior departed, replaced by none other than Death itself. For what seemed like days Frodomus battled Death. Even the god Helioshar spread the clouds apart so that he could watch the grand duel. However; no one could defeat Death, and Frodomus was no exception. With a final strike, Death disarmed Frodomus and slammed him into the mountain. The duel was over. However; before Death departed, Frodomus shouted furiously: "I shall bring her back! And not you or the gods or even Helioshar himself will keep me from her!" Realizing that this was the true reason Frodomus had become obsessed with immortality, that he had hid this even from himself, Death took pity on Frodomus and replied: "Do you really wish to conquer me? Fine. The only way to conquer me is through acceptance, little mortal Dragandr. I can truly only have a hold on those who fight, who try to escape. Those who accept...I cannot touch. Why? Because what I am isn't the end, it is the beginning of a whole new existence. Yes little mortal, she is watching you, praying for you, hoping you regain your senses. For she still loves you, and you shall see her again. All you have to do is be patient...and accept." Frodomus, humbled, bowed to Death for his wisdom and promised to make his life as fulfilling as possible, for Amadis. Satisfied, Death departed. Frodomus did keep that promise. With his two sons he founded a great House, that would be destined to birth heroes. And it is said that when he finally died, Frodomus saw Amadis. And now they live in the afterlife, forever. Just as Death had promised in the end. Category:Stories Category:Articles by User:Oblivion26